Amphitrite
Amphitrite, is a Nereid (Sea Nymph) and the wife of Poseidon, through her marriage to him, she is the Goddess of the Sea. Amphitrite appears in the final episode of Olympus Guardian and in the Olympus Guardian Movie. History Amphitrite is one of the fifty daughters of the sea deities, Nereus and Doris. Synopsis Olympus Guardian series As told in the final episode of the Olympus Guardian series, Poseidon had feelings for Amphitrite and asked for her hand in marriage, but Amphitrite who had heard negative things about Poseidon rejected him, leaving him sad. His dolphins decide to go to Amphitrite and convince her to give Poseidon a second chance. Amphitrite goes to Atlas to hide from Poseidon and is greeted by the Dolphins who do a special performance for her after telling her who they work for, they explain that Poseidon is actually a good man and she should see him, persuaded Amphitrite goes to Poseidon's palace to spend some time with him, which goes well. She tells Poseidon to make one of the Dolphins, who bridged the gap between them into a constellation, now known as Delphinus. They eventually marry and have a son, Triton and a daughter, Rhodes, as well as several dolphins and seals. Olympus Guardian Movie In The Olympus Guardian Movie, Amphitrite, with the help of her friends, prepares a lovely dinner in the Poseidon's palace, before she welcomes Poseidon and Triton back home, the couple speak about their son, Triton at the dinner table. Poseidon voices his disappointment in Triton, due to the fact that he is not interested in warfare like him and is intent on being peaceful and harmonious to everyone, much rather than fight enemies, which Poseidon sees as an important part of being a God, especially an Olympian God, as he wants his son to succeed him and become an Olympian. Amphitrite tells Poseidon, not to go so hard on their son, and that he is a kind-hearted boy with many friends. A frustrated Poseidon blames his son's attitude on Amphitrite for pampering him as a child. He says that world has become so peaceful, because of the Olympian Gods working together. Later on, Amphitrite is sitting alongside a waterside, having collected some pearls, she fawns over Triton, though he finds her affection towards him embarrassing,. She also shows him an amulet she made that she will put on Triton's main weapon, the Trident Spear, as a sign of affection, Triton says that he doesn't think his father would like such a thing. Then Amphitrite replies that Triton misunderstands his father and that he is actually a kind hearted and romantic person, to which her son replies, how, she then refers to her and Poseidon's love story, which Triton had already heard over a hundred times in the past. Meanwhile, Erebus and Claudia watch over the two in the distance. Later on, Poseidon arrives home, to make sure his Trident Spear is safe, before he goes to Mount Olympus, as he picks it up, he notices Amphitrite's amulet on it and complains to her about it before taking it off, saying how he could fight with that on it. He then leaves to go to Mount Olympus, Trident Spear in hand, Amphitrite is left hurt by her husband's response and cries on the amulet. Triton wonders how his dad could treat his mom like this. Whilst Poseidon, is assuring the Olympians that he will keep his Trident Spear safe, as Hades' and Zeus' main weapons became mysteriously missing, Amphitrite is on the beach, sketching Poseidon's face on the sand, Hermier thinks that Poseidon is cruel and wonders how he could upset Amphitrite. Amphitrite then shows her finished sketch of Poseidon, Triton doesn't think it is a realistic representation of his father and changes the expression to a cold one, and sketches Amphitrite next to it. She disagrees with her son and changes the expression again, Triton thinks that his alteration was more realistic than his mother's because he always sees a cold looking Poseidon. Amphitrite tells his son not to judge a book by its cover, and that behind the façade is a beautiful smile, which he accepts. The two then hear a cry of help from the sea and realize that a girl is being attacked by a sea monster, Triton goes to rescue her, whom he later finds is named Claudia, her family are thieves and especially devoted to Hermes, whilst he had saved her, he finds a mysterious figure on the beach, Erebus, holding his mother, Amphitrite in a kidnapping. Arie Mordon, the human antagonist of the film, tells Triton that to save his mother he would have to meet him at the edge of the world and give him the Trident Spear. Role As a sea nymph, she has powers associated with the seas and can also prophecy the future. She is also Goddess/Queen of the Sea. Appearance Typical of all nymphs she keeps a youthful appearance throughout her life. In the anime series, she has light skin, wide dark green eyes and long wavy light green hair, she wore two large shells as accessories near her ears, and a blue dress, with brown sandals, with a red starfish clip in her hair. In the movie, she has medium blue hair and matching eyes, she wears silver hoop earrings with gold gems and her hair is in a up-do, She wears a white dress and brown sandals, Personality Amphitrite was first distrusting of Poseidon, she heard that he was a silly strong man and reckless. So when he proposed to her, she left in disappointment and went to Atlas, to hide away from him. The Dolphins convince her to go back and she visits Poseidon, the two get on so well, that they get married. Amphitrite grows to be very loving of Poseidon and their son, Triton and keeps up faith that her husband's nicer side will show through, as in recent years he becomes quite serious and lacks in showing warmth.